Jestem stary!
by Skeptical-Jerk
Summary: Będąc długo na tym świecie, można poczuć się staro. To całkowicie normalne... Normalne dla zwykłych ludzi ludzi. Gdy Tony Stark czuje się staro, coś musi być nie tak...


29. 05. 2046r 04:43

Jestem Tony Stark i w wieku 76 lat dokonałem szokującego odkrycia - mogę czuć się staro.

Wykonałem wszystkie badania, by sprawdzić, czy nie mam przypadkiem jakiegoś urazu psychicznego, ale JARVIS nic nie wykrył. Co prawda niemożliwe jest, żebym doznał jakiegokolwiek urazu, odkąd mam w sobie serum własnej roboty... Zapobiega przecież nie tylko starzeniu się...

Uczucie jednak jest nieznośne. Jakbym się już wypalił, nie miał nic... A przecież mam! Nie po to wstrzykiwałam sobie ten zlepek pierwiastków chemicznych w żyłę, żeby teraz mówić, że nic nie mam!

Jestem prawdopodobnie najbogatszym człowiekiem na świecie (kto by tam liczył...), najinteligentniejszym (to oczywiste) i nikt mi się nie oprze. W końcu mimo tego, że tyle razy irytowałem pewnego blondyna...

_- Znowu jesteś pijany - powiedział Steve, spoglądając znad gazety na Tony'ego. _

_- Znowu czekasz w moim domu na mnie tylko po to, żeby mnie ochrzanić - wybełkotał brunet._

_- Zawsze liczę, że tym razem nie będę musiał cię ochrzaniać. - Tony podszedł do barku i nalał sobie whisky, ale Steve mu ją odebrał. _

_- Hej! Ty nie możesz...! _

_- Kto Ci tak powiedział? - Steve wypił duszkiem całą zawartość szklanki. _

_- Marnotrawstwo whisky. - mruknął Tony. _

_- Idź już spać. _

_- Nie mam zamiaru! Nie jesteś moją niańką!_

_- Ok. - Steve wstał i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia szybkim krokiem. - Nie spodziewaj się, że znowu do ciebie przylecę gdy tylko wstaniesz i wytrzeźwiejesz. Nie jesteś dzieckiem do którego muszę biec gdy tylko będzie tego chciało. _

...on wciąż ze mną jest. To musi być sprawa mego uroku...

_- Zaczekaj- powiedział Tony, ale drzwi już się zatrzasnęły. Chwiejnym krokiem ruszył za Steve'm. Przy wychodzeniu przez drzwi zaczepił nogą o futrynę na ziemi i upadł. Próbował złapać się o kwiatka stojącego przy wyjściu, ale narobił tylko dodatkowego hałasu, tłukąc doniczkę. _

_- Steve! Stój - krzyknął, mimo że Steve stał przy małym aucie przed domem. Blondyn podszedł do niego i pomógł mu się podnieść. _

_- Krwawisz - stwierdził, oglądając jego dłoń. _

_- No... chyba w końcu dostałem okresu, ale jest tak samo popaprany jak ja i też nie umiał normalnie wyjść... _

_- Chodź tu. - Steve wziął go na ręce i wszedł z nim do domu. _

_- Z wchodzeniem powinienem sobie poradzić... _

_- Nie w twoim stanie. - blondyn położył Tony'ego na kanapie i poszedł do kuchni. Przyniósł małą apteczkę i opatrzył mu rękę, a następnie ruszył do drzwi._

_- Gdzie idziesz? - Tony starał się nie pokazać zmartwienia w swoim głosie. Na szczęście alkohol wszystko maskował, łącznie z umiejętnością wyraźnego mówienia. _

_- Posprzątać to. _

_- Głupku! Idioto?! Ummm... Głupi robocie, chodź tu! Jak on się nazywał...?!_

_- Hej! Spokojnie, mogę to sam zrobić. _

_Gdy Steve wrócił, Tony powoli usypiał, więc blondyn zaniósł go do łóżka, po czym leżącego zaczął rozbierać. _

_- Zostaniesz ze mną? Na noc... spać? - mruknął brunet. _

_- Nie jestem twoją niańką hm? Jasne że zostanę... - Gdy Tony był w samych bokserkach, wsunął się pod kołdrę. Steve po pozbyciu się swoich ubrań zrobił to samo. _

I wciąż go kocham. I jeśli mam być szczery, to również go podziwiam...

Żyje tyle lat_, _anie można tego po nim poznać... No może poza tym, że wciąż ma spore braki w znajomości technologii... ale to też jest niesamowite, to że mimo wszystko się w tym wszystkim odnajduje.

_- Tony! Masz chyba ducha w domu... _

_- Co? - Tony odłożył swój telefon. _

_- D-Ducha. _

_- Duchy nie istnieją._

_- Powiedz to duchowi, który do mnie gadał, gdy byłem pod prysznicem! _

_- Hmm... możesz mi pokazać gdzie? - Brunet ruszył się z siedzenia i poszedł za Steve'm. _

_- Tutaj. - Steve stał przy prysznicu. _

_- Hmm... i kąpałeś się, a on coś powiedział. _

_- Spytał, czy mi w czymś pomóc. - Policzki Steve'a okryły się rumieńcem. To, co tam robił pozostawało w domyśle. _

_- Czekaj... - Tony zaczął się rozbierać, a ubrania lądowały w kącie dużej łazienki. _

_- Co ty robisz? _

_- Bawię się we wróżkę, próbuję wywołać ducha. _

_- W- wyjść? _

_- Nie, muszę mieć pewność że w razie czego będziesz na miejscu i mi pomożesz. - Z jakiegoś powodu Steve stał się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. _

_Tony wszedł do kabiny i nacisnął jeden z guzików, a z deszczownicy popłynęła woda. _

_- To chyba nie działa - brunet próbował przekrzyczeć wodę. - Musisz tu wejść, a ja będę czuwał tuż za tobą... W imię wyższych celów. - Blondyn głośno przełknął ślinę, ale zaczął się rozbierać. Po chwili stał z Tonym w kabinie. _

_- I to dokładnie robiłeś? Stałeś? - Na twarzy Tony'ego malowało się zainteresowanie, które niemal wyglądało na szczere. _

_- Sta... Stałem. Mhm. _

_- To może zacznij się myć, odtwarzać to co robiłeś. - Brunet oparł się o ścianę, a Steve wziął na rękę trochę mydła w płynie. _

_-Więc najpierw myłem tors... - Przejechał dużą dłonią po torsie, a mydło niemal natychmiast zaczęło się pienić zalewając ich nozdrza zapachem drzewa sandałowego. - ... następnie kark... albo na odwrót... później brzuch i... i tak dalej, nic specjalnego._

_- Ok, to inaczej, udawaj że mnie tu nie ma. - Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko. _

_- To głupie. Ty mi nawet nie wierzysz, a prysznic to dość intymna chwila. - Steve chciał już wyjść, ale Tony go zatrzymał._

_- Widziałem cię już w paru intymnych chwilach, a poza tym, ty masz sprawić, że ci uwierzę w tego ducha. Jako naukowiec jestem otwarty na nowe doświadczenia... _

_Steve zrobił niepewną minę, ale ponownie wziął mydło, przejechał po karku, torsie brzuchu i powoli zjechał na pachwiny. Po chwili cofnął rękę do tyłu, przejeżdżając po swoim penisie i zawahał się na chwilę. Gdy usłyszał oddech Tony'ego, który zaplótł ręce na klatce piersiowej, by nic z nimi nie robić, przełknął głośno ślinę i ponownie ruszył dłonią, drugą rękę przesuwając na klatkę piersiową. Tony przyglądał się dłoni sunącej w górę i w dół po penisie Steve'a z wyraźnym głodem w oczach._

_- Myślę, że tym razem tego ducha trzeba bardziej sprowokować. - Przeszedł tak, by stać przodem do Steve'a i zastąpił jego dłoń swoją, jednocześnie pieszcząc swoimi ustami jego obojczyk. _

_Blondyn odchylił głowę i wciągnął powietrze, czego pożałował, bo do ust wleciała mu woda. Odkaszlnął i Tony pocałował go w usta. Steve złapał go za biodra i obrócił tyłem do siebie. Nabrał odrobinę mydła i nawilżył swojego boleśnie stojącego penisa, po czym wsunął się w Tony'ego. Złapał zaciśniętą pięść kochanka i zaczął składać na jego szyi małe pocałunki, powoli go rozluźniając. Gdy poczuł, że ten wykonuje lekkie ruchy swoimi biodrami, zaczął się powoli ruszać, wchodząc i wychodząc z niego, oraz złapał lewą ręką jego dłoń, a prawą przeniósł na prężącego się penisa Tony'ego i zaczął nią ruszać w rytm swoich pchnięć. Woda prześlizgiwała się między ich ciałami, a jej szum mieszał się z cichymi jękami. Steve doskonale wiedział jak się ruszać. Wiedział, że Tony uwielbia, gdy się go całuje w kark oraz jak powinien poruszać ręką na jego penisie, by doprowadzić go do szaleństwa. I wykorzystywał tę wiedzę. Ustami przygryzł płatek ucha bruneta i przesunął się na kark. Kciukiem zaczął powoli przejeżdżać po całej długości jego penisa, zahaczając kciukiem o główkę. _

_Im ciężej Tony oddychał, tym wolniej poruszał ręką oraz swoimi biodrami. Na szczęście Tony znał tak samo Steve'a i wiedział, że aby przyśpieszył, potrzebny był namiętny pocałunek w usta i przejechanie palcami po blond włosach. _

_Tony doszedł z cichym jękiem. Steve zaraz po nim, a dźwięk temu towarzyszący był... nieco głośniejszy. Gdy tylko skończył, w kabinie odezwał się głos, dobiegający jakby z sufitu_

_. _

_- Pomóc w czymś? - Tony nie wytrzymał, odwrócił się, przytulił do Steve'a i zaczął się śmiać w jego ramię. _

_- Z czego się śmiejesz? Mówiłem, że ktoś do mnie gadał!_

_- Ja wiem... ale... - Głos załamał się pod wpływem nowego napadu śmiechu. _

_- Co to jest? - Steve był naprawdę zmartwiony. _

_- Program, który tu zainstalowałem. Za każdym razem, gdy szampon dostanie mi się do oczu i zaczynam krzyczeć albo przeklinać, odzywa się. Jeśli usłyszy "tak" z tego otworu tu - Tony wskazał na poziomy otwór na ścianie - wysuwa się mały ręcznik. _

_- Wiedziałeś, że to nie duch? _

_- Oczywiście, że nie... - Steve zapewne zrobiłby obrażoną minę, gdyby nie to, że Tony pocałował go w usta. To zawsze topiło wszystkie jego negatywne emocje. _

To głównie dlatego zdecydowałem się być z nim na zawsze... Nie przewidziałem, że zaledwie po parędziesięciu latach życia zacznie się wkradać do mojego życia rutyna... Czasem się kogoś uratuje, czasem kupi jakąś wyspę na weekend, ale nie ma już tej iskry... Mimo wszystko nie żałuję...

_- Tony? Śpisz? _

_- Nie, oglądam powieki od wewnątrz - wymruczał brunet. _

_- A możesz przerwać? - Steve podniósł się i wpatrywał w swojego chłopaka. - Czy ty chciałbyś mieć kiedyś dzieci? _

_- Po co mi? - Tony zamrugał parę razy oczami zanim na dobre je otworzył. _

_- Żeby ktoś kiedyś przejął twoją firmę i był..._

_- Nie chcę tego. _

_- Dlaczego? _

_- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać... - odpowiedział gwałtownie, odwrócił się na bok i usnął. Steve leżał jeszcze dobrą godzinę i zastanawiał się nad ostrą odpowiedzią Tony'ego. _

_Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu stwierdził, że to dobra pora, by poruszyć ten temat._

_- Ja bym chciał mieć dziecko... wychowywać je i... - zaczął nieśmiało._

_- I co? Zamierzasz znaleźć sobie jakąś laskę i zrobić jej..._

_- Mogę adoptować. Moglibyśmy go razem wychowywać._

_- Nie ma mowy.- Tony odłożył swój telefon i z zaciętością zaczął jeść swoje płatki._

_- Ale dlaczego? - Steve nie odpuszczał. Brunet skończył przeżywać i odezwał się sztywnym, ostrym tonem. _

_- Nie będzie żadnego dzieciaka, ani teraz, ani za dwa lata, ani za sto. Koniec tematu.- Wstał i odszedł w stronę pracowni. _

_Steve nie rozumiał jego reakcji. Oczywiście, zrozumiałe było to, że Tony nie lubi dzieci, ale to się mogło kiedyś zmienić! Czemu tak od razu skreślał ten pomysł? _

_Dopiero wieczorem poszedł do Tony'ego, który wciąż majstrował w warsztacie. _

_- Jeśli przyszedłeś negocjować sprawę dziecka to wyjdź. _

_- Nie - westchnął Steve. - Odpuszczam, choć wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak reagujesz. _

_- Ok, już tłumaczę. - Tony opadł na krzesło i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. - Może ty jesteś wiecznie piękny i młody, ale ja nie wypiłem cudownego serum i kiedyś będę pomarszczonym dziadkiem... o ile wcześniej się nie powieszę, by nie skończyć jako pomarszczony dziadek._

_- Nawet tak nie mów! Wiesz, ze będę cię kochać mimo wszystko... _

_- Wracając. Nie potrafię odtworzyć dokładnie twojego serum, ale dzięki reaktorowi, który noszę, mógłbym stworzyć coś podobnego. Nie doda mi to wzrostu ani masy, ale sprawi, że mój organizm będzie się lepiej regenerował, dzięki czemu będę mógł żyć razem z t... żyć niezwykle długo. _

_- Robisz to, żebyśmy byli razem? _

_- O właśnie. _

_- Więc czemu kiedyś nie mielibyśmy mieć dziecka? _

_- Bo są małe szanse, że znajdzie kogoś, z kim będzie chciało żyć wiecznie po wypiciu tegoż eliksiru. Ja nie chcę się do kogoś przywiązywać i spokojnie patrzeć, jak zaczyna wyglądać jak moja babcia i umiera. _

_- To...um... nie myślałem o tym. A nie mógłbyś sprawić, że ja stanę się śmiertelny? _

_- Nie ma mowy! umarłbyś od razu po zażyciu... _

_- Ja... nie mogę sobie wyobrazić ciebie, żyjącego wiecznie ze mną... - Steve wstał, przyciągnął do siebie Tony'ego i przytulił go mocno. - Nie mogę oczekiwać od ciebie tego, musiałbyś patrzeć, jak ginie Pepper i twoi znajomi... Wolałbym umrzeć. _

_- Nie będę patrzył. Gdy minie jakiś czas, zaszyjemy się w jakiejś japońskiej wiosce albo będziemy podróżować... zbuduję drugą bazę S.H.I.E.L.D. i trzecią, i czwartą i będziemy między nimi krążyć i... _

_Tony przerwał, bo spojrzał na twarz Steve'a. Wyglądał na zmartwionego,ale w oczach kryły się małe iskierki nadziei. Podobał mu się ten scenariusz. _

A może oczekuję zbyt wiele? Może powinienem zapisać się na kurs czerania radości z drobiazgów takich jak...hmmm

Wstaję i udaję się do salonu, gdzie zostawiłem swój telefon. Jest już godzina ósma. Odsłaniam automatyczne rolety. Steve pewnie już dawno poszedł biegać... że też tego nie zauważyłem.

Kurs cieszenia się z małych rzeczy

Oczywiście w wyszukiwarce masa wyników. _H__mmm_

Bóg na ciebie czeka! Naucz się cieszyć z nim z małych rzeczy.

_Podziękuję. Dalej... _

Chcesz powiększyć swojego penisa? To niepotrzebne! Ciesz się z małych rzeczy.

Nie muszę... ehh. Odkładam telefon, bo wchodzi Steve z jakimś kartonowym, dziurawym pudełkiem w ręku. Cały jest pokryty mgiełką potu i wygląda niesamowicie seksownie... Podchodzę do niego, a on wyciąga w moją stronę pudełko.

- Co to jest? - Biorę je i wyczuwam ciężar, skupiający się po jego lewej stronie...

- Wszystkiego najlepszego - Wyszczerza zęby w tym swoim zniewalającym uśmiechu i mam ochotę odłożyć dziwne pudełko i zająć się Stevem.

Choć czuję się z lekka wypalony, uczucie to omija jego osobę.

Kładę pudło na stoliku.

- Ostrożnie... - Blondyn staje za mną i wyraźnie wyczekuje mojej reakcji. Nie mam nastroju do udawania zaskoczenia, ale niech mu będzie. Powoli otwieram pudełko i widzę w nim małą, czarną kulkę.

- Co to? - Pytanie jest szczere. Nie mam pojęcia, co to jest, choć tak jakby się porusza i...nie. Nie może to być...

- Pies! - Steve bierze małe stworzenie delikatnie na ręce i czule gładzi po łbie. Ja wciąż wpatruję się w nie w oniemieniu.

- Wiem, że nie lubisz zwierząt, ale patrz jaki jest uroczy! Jakiś staruszek chciał go komuś oddać... Stwierdziłem, że z nami będzie temu maluchowi lepiej. I ma takie śliczne brązowe oczy! Jak je otworzy to mu wymyślić jakieś imię...

- Wziąłeś go od nieznanego starca z ulicy?

- Tak... nikt go nie chciał, bo w tych czasach ludzie nie lubią psów, które nie są modyfikowane genetycznie oraz nie mają tęczowej sierści i specjalnie dobranych proporcji ciała...

- I chorują. Muszę go zabrać do laboratorium i sprawdzić, czy jest zdrowy, a jak nie to...

- Chyba go nie wyrzucisz? - Steve przybrał wyraz twarzy- co za ironia- smutnego szczeniaka.

- Chciałem powiedzieć, że go wyleczę.

I znowu poczułem to coś w sobie... Że mam się czemu oddać. Przecież trzeba go wytresować, zaszczepić. Oczywiście wciąż nie cierpię psów, ale skoro już tu jest... A przede wszystkim, trzeba mu dać jeść, bo chyba mi się wgryza w rękę... tylko co jedzą szczeniaki? JARVIS będzie wiedział... I jeszcze trzeba...

* * *

Wiem, że tekst nie ma zapierającej dech fabuły, ani nie przyśpiesza rytmu serca. Nie musi.

Zaczęłam go pisać przez przypadek, ale od początku wiedziałam że będzie taki po prostu...miły.

I przepraszam za wielokropki, pozbyłam się ich części, ale w niektórych miejscach po prostu nie umiałam... Następnym razem po prostu ich nie będę pisać :p

Ah, najważniejsze na koniec... Podziękowania :p

Jestem strasznie wdzięczna pewnej Impali, że zgodziła się zbetować ten tekst. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie ona, poczytałabym sobie o wielokropkach (serio, było ich więcej) i o staruszku stojącym w pudełku z psem, a interpunkcja … ugh.

No i dzięki mojemu Samowi/ Layli Anders, czy jak ona się jeszcze nazywa w internecie... Jako pierwsza dostała ten fik i przez nią zrobiłam z nim coś dalej...

No ale ja tu się rozpisuję, choć nie mam zielonego pojęcia, czy komuś się to spodobało... Mam nadzieję że tak ;)


End file.
